Banküberfall
Banküberfall ist die siebte Episode der vierten Staffel von Castle. Als sie gerade eine Bank besuchen, werden Castle und Martha von einer Gruppe Bankräuber, die Krankenhauskleidugn tragen und berühmte TV-Ärzte als Decknamene benutzen, als Geiseln genommen. Beckett versucht alles, um die beiden aus ihrer Lage zu befreen, was sich als ungeheuer schwierig erweist, da an Verhandler ihr bei jeder Entscheidung über die Schulter schaut. Castle übernimmt derweil die Führung unter den Geiseln und muss bald feststellen, dass der Bankraub nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver für einen wesentlich größeren Coup ist. Handlung Castle begleitet seine Mutter zu einem Banktermin, bei dem sie sich Geld für ihr Schauspielstudio leihen will. Da Castle schnell genervt ist, ruft er Beckett an und fleht sie an, ihm zu sagen, dass sie unbedingt einen Fall zusammen bearbeiten müssen. Während sie miteinander telefonieren, fallen Castle zwei OP-Kleidung tragende Kunden auf, die sich verdächtig zunicken. Er entgegnet Beckett, dass er glaubt, dass die Bank gleich überfallen wird und während Beckett dies noch als lächerlichen Scherz abtut, betritt ein weiterer Mann die Bank und zieht eine Waffe. Castle versteckt sich mir Martha hinter einem Schreibtisch und gibt Beckett einige Details zum Raub durch, als hinter ihm ein vierter Mann auftaucht und ihm das Handy wegnimmt. Er spricht kurz mit Beckett, die ihm rät, die Bank zu verlassen, da die Polizei bereits auf dem Weg ist. Die Bankräuber benutzen die Namen verschiedener TV-Ärzte. Es gibt einen Dr. Huxtable, einen Dr. Howser, eine Dr. Quinn und einen Trapper John. Als sie bemerken, dass die Polizei bereits am Gebäude angekommen ist, beschließen sie, die Kunden der Bank als Geiseln zu nehmen. Beckett setzt sich mit Captain Peterson in Verbindung, dem leitenden Beamten, der sich um den Raub und die Geiselnahme kümmert und erzählt ihm, was Castle ihr mitgeteilt hatte, als sie miteinander telefoniert hatten. Zunächst möchte Peterson sie nicht im Team haben, da Raub nicht in ihr Zuständigkeitsgebiet fällt, doch als er versucht, mit dem Geiselnehmer Kontakt aufzunehmen, verlangt dieser explizit nach Beckett. Beckett versucht sich an einem ersten Gespräch mit dem Geiselnehmer, der sich selbst Trapper John nennt, der ihr jedoch sofort klar macht, dass er weiß, wie solche Situationen ablaufen und sie davor warnt, Spielchen mit ihm zu treiben. Er droht damit, Geiseln zu töten und will mit Castle anfangen, sollten sie etwas unternehmen, um die Bank zu stürmen. Einer der Geiseln gibt Castle die Schuld an ihrer Lage, da er schließlich mit den Cops telefiniert hat, doch einige Bankangestellte, darunter die schwangere Simone, machen dem Mann sofort klar, dass ein automatischer Alarm ausgelöst wurde, als die Gangster das Geld aus den Kassen genommen haben. Castle gibt sich als Mitarbeiter der Polizei zu erkennen und fragt den Bankmanager, welchen Schlüssel die Geiselnehmer an sich genommen haben und erfährt, dass dies der Generalschlüssel zu den Bankschließfächern gewesen ist. Castle will unbedingt herausfinden, was die Gangster im Schilde führen und warum sie den Tresor mit all dem Geld nicht öffnen. Castle gibt schließlich vor, auf die Toilette zu müssen, um zu sehen, was Trapper John bei den Schließfächern macht. Beckett hat Esposito, der einst für das Raubdezernat gearbeitet hatte, losgeschickt, um Informationen von seinen alten Kollegen zusammen zu tragen. Er erfährt dabei, dass die Kameras ausgeschaltet wurden und sich auch nicht von außen durchbohren können. Es bleibt also nur die Möglichkeit, die Bank zu stürmen, wobei er die Erfahrung gemacht hat, dass solch eine Aktion, in der sie blind handeln müssen, die Geiseln meist nicht alle überleben. Als Castle zurückkommt, erzählt er dem Manager Davenport, was er gesehen hat, nämlich dass Trapper John Fotos und Briefe aus einem Schließfach genommen hat. Und da dieser nicht gewaltsam daran gekommen ist, geht der Manager davon aus, dass Trapper John den Schlüssel des Besitzers des Faches gehabt haben muss. Castle glaubt, dass Trapper John die Geiselnahme erzwungen hat – es braucht Zeit, um herauszufinden, welcher Schließfach zum Schlüssel passt. Castle teilt Davenport mit, welches Schließfach sie aufgemacht haben, und Davenport kann es als Nr. 120 identifizieren. Nun will Castle dahinter kommen, wem das Schließfach gehört. Unterdessen telefoniert Trapper John erneut mit Beckett und verlangt von ihr einen Bus mit geschwärzten Fenstern, der sie zu einem Flughafen in der Nähe bringen soll, wo sie außer Landes fliegen. Er gibt ihr drei Stunden Zeit. Mit Hilfe der Sonneneinstrahlung und eines von Marthas Armbändern sendet Castle derweil Morsezeichen nach draußen und teilt Beckett so mit, dass sie sich speziell um das Bankschließfach 120 kümmern sollen, das einem Ehepaar Fields gehört. Als eine weitere Geisel, Sal Martino, von der Toilette zurück kommt, erklärt er, dass er in eine der Taschen der Geiselnehmer sehen konnte und dort C-4 gesehen hat. Er gerät in Panik, doch Castle kann ihn beruhigen und ihm klar machen, dass sie hier alle unverletzt herauskommen werden. Ryan und Esposito statten derweil dem Ehepaar Fields einen Besuch ab. Schnell stellt sich heraus, dass der Ehemann, Gideon, schon seit vier Jahren tot ist und als Ryan und Esposito Agnes' Wohnung stürmen, finden sie auch ihre Leiche dort vor. Sie sehen sich dort etwas um und stellen fest, dass man anscheinend Agnes' Schlüssel an sich genommen hatte. Unterdessen taucht Alexis an der Bank auf, da sie sich gewundert hat, dass ihr Vater nicht auf ihre Anrufe reagiert. Beckett versucht Alexis zu beruhigen und verspricht ihr, dass ihrem Vater und ihrer Großmutter nichts passieren wird. Castle versucht derweil an eine Möglichkeit zu kommen, um Beckett vor dem C4 zu warnen. Sein Versuch droht jedoch zu scheitern, als Sal einen epileptischen Anfall erleidet. Castle stürmt zu ihm und erklärt, dass Sal unbedingt ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden muss. Trapper John ist einverstanden, die Geisel frei zu lassen, will seinen Bus jedoch schon in 20 Minuten haben, was die Polizei jedoch nicht organisieren kann. Peterson will daraufhin die Bank stürmen, doch Beckett hält dies für zu gefährlich und schlägt vor, selbst als Sanitäter verkleidet in die Bank zu gehen. Als Castle sie sieht, schreibt er ihr eine kleine Nachricht, während sie Sal klar macht, dass er in guten Händen ist und sie ihn gleich befreien wird. Draußen sieht sie schließlich den Zettel, auf dem Castle notiert hat, dass C4 sich in der Bank befindet, während Alexis verzweifelt versucht, Ashley ans Telefon zu bekommen. Beckett teilt Peterson mit, was sie von Castle erfahren hat. Dann versucht sie noch 20 weitere Minuten herauszuschlagen, was ihr auch gelingt, indem sie sich nicht mehr an die Vorgehensweise des Raubdezernats hält, sondern den Entführern droht, sie zu erschießen, sollte Castle und den anderen etwas passieren. Trapper John beglückwünscht Castle zu solch einer Frau, doch Castle ist viel mehr daran interessiert, herauszufinden, was die Geiselnehmer wirklich vor haben und konfrontiert sie mit allem, was er bis jetzt herausgefunden hat. Dann erhält Dr. Huxtable einen Anruf und man beginnt, die Geiseln zu fesseln. Beckett fragt sich unterdessen, warum Trapper John keine Gegenleistung für die 20 Minuten haben wollte, während Martha sich bei Castle dafür entschuldigt, ihn in die ganze Sache hineingezogen zu haben. Beckett telefoniert noch einmal mit Esposito und Ryan, doch die beiden haben wegen der Fields noch nichts herausgefunden. Plötzlich kommt es zu einer Explosion in der Bank. Sofort stürmt die Polizei die Bank. Beckett ruft nach Castle und findet ihn dann zusammen mit den anderen im Tresor. Niemand ist verletzt. Peterson stellt fest, dass überall Leichenteile herumliegen und glaubt, dass das C-4 versehentlich zu früh gezündet wurde. Castle glaubt jedoch, dass sie sich irren, denn so wie er die Geiselnehmer erlebt hat, handelt es sich bei ihnen um Profis. Draußen fällt Alexis ihrem Vater schließlich um den Hals und schließt auch ihre Großmutter in die Arme. Ryan und Esposito haben derweil den einzig noch lebenden Verwandten von Agnes Fields ausfindig gemacht – es handelt sich um Ron Brandt, der jedoch nicht greifbar ist. Als Beckett ein Bild von ihm sieht, erkennt sie, dass es sich bei dem Mann um Sal handelt, den man aus der Bank gebracht hatte, da er einen epileptischen Anfall hatte. Schließlich stellt sich heraus, dass Brandt eine Firma besitzt, die für das Militär arbeitet und nun hat er seine Kontakte genutzt, um ein Team von Söldner angeheuert, die für ihn in die Bank einbrechen sollten und er ist sie losgeworden, indem er das C-4 hat zu früh zünden lassen. Als Castle erfährt, dass die Ehefrau von Brandt längst tot sein soll, entgegnet er jedoch, dass es in einem Gespräch in der Bank sich gar nicht so anhörte, als sei seine Frau und sein Sohn nicht mehr am Leben. Tatsächlich findet Esposito heraus, dass die beiden angeblich bei einem Bootunfall ums Leben gekommen sind, man ihre Leichen jedoch nie gefunden hat. Dafür finden sich Berichte in den Akten, dass sie von ihrem Mann misshandelt wurde. Die Cops glauben, dass Tanya ihren Tod nur vorgetäuscht hat und über die Schließfächer mit ihrer Mutter kommuniziert hat. Brandt muss dies heraugefunden haben und ist nun auf dem Weg zu seiner Frau, um seinen Sohn an sich zu nehmen und seine Frau zu töten. Nun gilt es, den Mittelsmann zu finden, der sich als Agnes verstorbener Ehemann ausgegeben hat. Castle, Ryan, Esposito und Beckett setzen sich zusammen für ein Brainstormin, bis Ryan schließlich auf die Idee kommt, dass der Priester, der Tanya und Ron einst getraut hatte, als Mittelsmann in Frage käme. Der verrät Beckett und Castle sofort die Adresse von Tanya und ihrem Sohn. Ron ist jedoch bereits dort. Er nimmt seinen Sohn an sich und teilt seiner Frau mit, dass er sie am Leben lässt, nur damit er sie leiden weiß, da sie ihren Sohn nie wieder sehen wird. Als er die Wohnung verlässt, wartet bereits die Polizei auf ihn. Schließlich erhält Beckett die Nachricht, dass man Brandt geschnappt hat. Zur Feier des Tages lädt Castle Beckett zu sich nach Hause zum Essen ein. Dort hört Castle ein Gespräch von Alexis und Ashley an, in dem sie mit ihrem Freund Schluss macht. Cast Hauptcast *Nathan Fillion als Richard Castle *Stana Katic als Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas als Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever als Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones als Dr. Lanie Parish *Penny Johnson Jerald als Captain Victoria Gates *Molly C. Quinn als Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan als Martha Rodgers Gast Cast *Dean Norris als Captain Peterson *Darren Pettie als Trapper John *Ian Kahn als Ron Brandt *Jack Laufer als Mr. Davenport *Jonah Wharton als Dr. Howser *Noa Dori als Dr. Quinn *Ty Upshaw als Dr. Huxtable *Dawn-Lyen Gardner als Simone Jenkins *Barry Livingston als Abe *Aimee Parker als Grace *Frank Birney als Vater McCaskey *Matt Medrano als Officer Monfriez *Tatum Shank als Officer Billups *Holly Daniels als Tanya Brandt *Quinn Friedman als Connor Musik *"Too Deep" - J. Mascis Trivia Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Episode S4